te necesito
by gagaprincess
Summary: La madre de Bulma decide llevarse al pequeño Trunks de un año una noche entera, para pasar tiempo con él. ¿En qué medida afectará esto a Vegeta y Bulma? Quizás esta noche puede ser la más apasionada y en las que más confesiones ocurran, sin esperarla, y sin ellos saberlo.
Ya había pasado un año desde que la alegría de la familia entró a Capsule Corp. El pequeño Trunks volvía en su carrito junto a Bulma, volviendo del parque. Había merendado un puré de frutas junto a un zumo que su madre con cariño le había preparado. Justo entonces cuando Bulma entraba por la puerta de Capsule Corp, encontró a su madre más simpática de lo normal y con una sonrisa en la cara. Bulma frenó en seco el carrito de Trunks, mirándola desconcertada.

-Mamá,¿ ocurre algo?- pestañeó, esperando su respuesta.

-Bulma, esto...- se rascó su mejilla con su dedo índice riendo- bueno, me gustaría decirte, si me dejarias...- Bulma se sorprendió

\- ¿ Si te dejaría, qué...? - arqueó una ceja - suéltalo mamá, ¿qué te tengo que dejar ?

-A mi niño...- miró a Trunks acariciando su mejilla mientras él agarraba con sus deditos la mano de su abuela- le hecho de menos, ¿podrías dejármelo esta noche?

Bulma echó a reír- ¿con qué era eso? Claro mamá, tienes derecho de estar con él, tanto abuela que eres, ¿verdad mi amor? - Sonrió a Trunks agarrando su manita, mientras este sonreía con ganas al ver a su mami feliz.

Cabe decir que Bulma vivía en el enorme edificio de Capsule Corp., pero separa de sus padres. Ellos poseían un piso privado para ellos dentro de la enorme mansión a la vez que le otorgaron a Bulma y Vegeta otro piso de la mansión alejados de ellos, en la otra punta de la enorme casa.

-De acuerdo, ¿ paso luego a por él o me lo llevo ya? - preguntó su madre muy emocionada por la respuesta de su hija

-Como prefieras, me gusta que pase tiempo con Vegeta pero esta mañana han estado juntos un rato, así que, puedes llevártelo...- no bastaron más palabras para que su madre agarrara el carrito y saliera corriendo con su nieto emocionada-

-¡Espera mamá! - gritó Bulma- ! acuérdate de los pañales y los biberones junto con las papillas y el yogur, tampoco olvides bañarlo! -

-¡Sí, descuida! - gritó desde lo lejos, y desapareció, dejando a Bulma sonriendo con ternura al ver como su madre buscaba y amaba a su pequeño nieto Trunks. No se preocupaba mucho por su alimentación, ya que por causa de la sangre Saiyan de Vegeta, a pesar de que tuviera un año de edad, Trunks comía muchísimo, y ya de toda clase de alimentos, aunque ella prefería seguir con papillas y yogures.

Bulma abrió la puerta del lujoso piso con su código de su seguridad personal, que solo ella y Vegeta conocían, y entró al interior. Dentro, se dirigió al salón, para disfrutar de un descanso de mamá.

Más tarde, un cansado y sudoroso Vegeta se dirigió a su piso, apretando el código de seguridad y entrando en él. Caminó hacia el salón para encontrarse con una Bulma dormida en el sofá. Con un ruido aposta, la despertó.

-Vegeta...- se rascó los ojos- ¿ya llegaste?

-¿Donde está mi hijo?- miraba a ambos lados buscándolo-

Bulma estiró su musculatura dormida - no está, - Vegeta abrió sus ojos malhumorado y sorprendido- se ha ido a pasar la noche con mamá, le apetecía estar junto a su nieto...-

Vegeta frunció el ceño malhumorado, pues no soportaba que su hijo estuviera alejado de él, cuestión de orgullo,a pesar de que no pasaba mucho tiempo con él- ¿enserio? vaya, parece que tu solita lo hayas tenido, porque ni siquiera me consultas eso, de mi hijo no tiene que encargarse nadie- apretó sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos, dejando a Bulma desconcertada

\- ¿¡Cómo?!- se sentó en el sofá con rapidez y sus manos en sus caderas- ¿Qué estás diciendo Vegeta? Ella es su abuela tiene todo el derecho del mundo, y además, te pasas todo el día entrenando, ni si quiera tú te encargas de tu hijo - le miró malhumorada

\- ¿qué más da eso? - dijo Vegeta, sin argumentos, pero orgulloso

\- ARG- gritó Bulma con ese genio que solo ella tenia- no sabes cuanto me harta tu maldito orgullo - se levantó muy rápido del sofá, corriendo hacia la habitación, con la mirada bajada, frustrada y malhumorada-

Y así transcurrió parte de la tarde. Vegeta por una parte y Bulma por otra, mientras él estaba sentado en la mesa, ella por fin salió del cuarto, andando hacia la cocina para hacerse un bol de ramen en cinco minutos al microondas. Vegeta la observó caminar de brazos cruzados, con ese potente orgullo. Bulma estaba por irse a cenar a la habitación, entonces su orgullo propio le recordó algo: '' esta también es mi casa, que se vaya él a cenar al cuarto, estúpido Vegeta...''. Y con todo su orgullo femenino, se sentó en frente de Vegeta, con su bol de ramen, comiendo

-No me preguntes por comida, porque no la pienso pedir ni preparar, apañatelas.- le sonrió con malicia y orgullo, sorprendiéndolo-

-Hmp- giró su cabeza orgulloso mirando hacia otro lado- me es igual, no necesito nada -

-Ha, mejor para mí, - le sacó la lengua burlándose de él- ¿entonces no necesitas nada de mí? ¿estás seguro?-

-Sí, yo solo puedo subsistir - le miró con el ceño fruncido y ese orgullo de príncipe-

-De acuerdo- terminó de comer sus últimos fideos- eso ya lo veremos- le retó con la mirada, dejándolo desconcertado antes de dirigirse al cuarto.

¿Que no la necesitaba para nada? Un orgullo travieso despertó en Bulma dispuesta a demostrarle a este ex- despiadado guerrero cuanto la necesitaba. Vegeta seguía en el salón pensando eso que ella había dicho, ¿ya lo veremos? sonrió orgulloso y con poderío. Aunque jamás lo reconocería a voz alta, lo que le atraía de ella era ese carácter desafiante y seguro, recordando le a las mujeres de su planeta. Entonces, escuchó una voz más femenina de lo normal llamándolo desde el otro lado de la casa

-Vegeta...- dirigió sus ojos hacia una Bulma con un conjunto blanco encajado de lo más sexy con volantes, acompañado de unas medias con lazitos blancos, junto con unos tacones plateados, dirigiéndose hacia él con andares provocativos- sabes, he recordado que esta noche no está Trunks en casa, estamos solos...- posó su dedo índice sobre uno de sus fuertes abdominales- pero como no me necesitas para nada...- suspiró, fingiendo estar adolorida- tendré que cancelar nuestro plan...- se marchó hacia la habitación, dejándolo desconcertado- si me necesitas, y recapacitas, estaré en la sala de la piscina, dándome un relajado baño, desnuda, supongo- le guiñó un ojo y se fue-

Oh, sí, en ese lujoso piso en una de las habitaciones se encontraba un enorme cuarto con una piscina climatizada, decorada a estilo griego. Ventajas de ser una de las familias más ricas del mundo. Volviendo a todo...Vegeta se malhumoró a la vez que se sonrojaba enfadado. ¿Le estaba retando? muy enfadado se sentó en el sofá de brazos cruzados. '' preparate para retorcerte de rabia porque no lo vas a conseguir'' , pensó sonriendo con orgullo. Pasaron unos minutos, y Vegeta seguía cambiando de canal buscando algo de provecho en la tele. Entonces, la imagen de esa Bulma con traje de encaje volvió a su cabeza. Se sacudió de lado a lado, negando lo. Pensó que si quizás se pusiera a comer se le olvidaría. Se levantó con rudeza y entonces escuchó algo que le dejó impactado. Unos gemidos provenían desde el dormitorio del piso. Sin duda, eran de Bulma y...muy excitantes. Vegeta abrió una y otra vez sus ojos sorprendido, ¿acaso, Bulma...?. Sin poder resistirse, avanzó hasta la habitación abriendo la puerta con fuerza,y dirigiendose a la habitación de lujo donde se encontraba la piscina climatizada. Entró de golpe, dando un fuerte portazo, que sorprendió a Bulma. Vegeta la miró fijamente frunciendo su ceño, pero solo la encontró en una tumbona al lado de la piscina con un zumo de mango.

-¿Vegeta?- sonrió con malicia- al final decidiste entrar...-

\- ¿De donde provenían esos gemidos?- gritó enfadado

-Oh, lo siento- sacó la lengua y se rascó el cabello divertida- el zumo está delicioso, es la mejor marca del mundo, me dieron ganas de gemir...-

-¡mentirosa!- gritó Vegeta, arrugando sus cejas- ¡lo has hecho aposta!

-¿Cómo?- rió con descontrol- no sé de que me hablas Vegeta...- bajó su mirada, insinuándose-

-Sabes...- se acercó a ella poco a poco, lentamente pero con fuerza- tú lo has querido- clavó su mirada de príncipe orgulloso en sus ojos cristalinos azules- voy a darte lo que necesitas,pero...-agarró su barbilla entre sus manos, acercando más sus ojos hacia los de ella- ni se te ocurra pedir clemencia...- se acercó al oído de Bulma susurrándole con una voz arrogante y provocativa- porque voy a partirte en dos...- Bulma abrió sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar eso, sintiendo como Vegeta sacaba su fría lengua y lamía con fuerza y suavidad a la vez el lóbulo de su oreja. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de la boca de Bulma. Vegeta la agarró en volandas, admirando sus pechos que se veían con total claridad a través del encaje transparente.

Caminó hacia fuera de la habitación, dirigiéndose al enorme cuarto de baño, donde había una ducha con hidromasaje. Colocó a Bulma de pie, dentro de la ducha, con su espalda pegada a la pared.

Con una sonrisa arrogante y traviesa comenzó a pasar su lengua por todo su cuello, recorriendo lo hasta llegar a sus pechos. Posó sus manos sobre el trasero de ella,agarrándole las nalgas con fuerza y lamió uno de sus pezones a través de la transparente tela. Un gemido travieso se escapó de la boca de Bulma. Vegeta subió una mano hacia el otro pecho, y lo manoseó, bajando el encaje poco a poco. Ahora con un pecho desnudo, se dirigió con fuerza hacia él, lamiéndolo y mordisqueandolo. Subió su mano al otro tirante de su encaje y lo bajó. La agarró por los hombros y comenzo a besar y lamer sus dos pechos con rudeza, de uno pasaba al otro, mordiendolos. Bulma soltaba leves gemidos, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia la camisa ajustada de entrenamiento de Vegeta, quitandosela con suavidad. Mientras él seguía lamiendo y manoseando sus pechos, ella consiguió quitarle la molesta camisa. Sus ojos se abrieron dejando sorprendida a Bulma. Había visto su perfecta musculatura miles de veces pero siempre se sorprendía como si fuera la primera vez. Vegeta sonrió orgulloso al darse cuenta de ese hecho, y subió de nuevo a su cuello, mordiéndolo. Bajó lo que quedaba de su encaje, con sensualidad, haciendo que cayera al suelo y quedara una Bulma desnuda completamente frente a sus ojos. Se apartó unos segundos de ella y se lamió su labio inferior en una sonrisa orgullosa, haciendo que ella se intimidara. Acto seguido, se dirigió corriendo a su boca, lamiendo sus rosados labios, y entrando con toda su lengua dentro de ellos. Mordió muy fuerte el labio inferior de Bulma, haciendo que ella se estremeciera un poco de dolor.

-te dije que hoy no sería cordial...- la agarró de la cintura y pegó sus pechos desnudos a sus pectorales definidos, mientras encendía la ducha y el agua caliente comenzó a caer. El cuerpo desnudo de Bulma comenzó a empaparse, al igual que la perfecta musculatura de Vegeta. Agarró por última vez uno de sus pechos, aprentandolo con fuerza, haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor. Bajó sus manos poco a poco acariciando su vientre, llegando a su deliciosa intimidad. Bulma bajó la mirada sonrojada, mientras él sonreía orgulloso. Metió tres dedos de lleno en su intimidad, y comenzó a sacarlos y meterlos con mucha rapidez, haciendo que ella comenzara a gemir con fuerza. Se acercó a sus labios, mordiéndolos, haciéndole un poco de sangre, alternando sus movimientos en su intimidad, masajeando su clítoris rápidamente de vez en cuando.

-Me encanta cuando me haces esto...- gimió Bulma- sienta tan bien...- cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de ese placer, Vegeta ante la declaración de ella, sacó su mano y lamió sus dedos mojados con el flujo de su intimidad, haciendo que Bulma se estremeciera. Bulma intentó acercarse a los pectorales de Vegeta, para besarlos, y ir bajando hacia su miembro erecto, pero Vegeta la apartó rapidamente.

-¿Por qué? - le miró indecisa, entristecida- ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte?

Vegeta agarró su mano con cuidado, y puso la mano de ella sobre su pectoral, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

-Porque... hoy tengo yo el control y...- tragó saliva mientras el vapor seguía llenando la pared de la ducha, junto al agua caliente en sus cuerpos- te necesito...-

Bulma abrió sus ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Vegeta, admitiendo algo así? no, no era posible. Sin poder evitarlo, miró a los ojos de Vegeta directamente, sintiendo la pasión en ellos. Pasó sus manos por su fuerte cuello acercando sus caras, y susurrándole al oído- hazme tuya...por favor...-

Vegeta se encendió como una llama al escuchar eso. Su excitación era alta,se podría decir que estaba a punto de convertirse en un super saiyan, pero debía controlarse o ella vería que podría dominar la situación. Rápidamente, se quitó los pantalones de entrenamiento y boxers, mostrando su erecto y gran miembro, agarró las piernas de Bulma, y la subió hasta sus pectorales, apoyándola en la pared. Besó sus labios con suavidad y rudeza a la vez, y excitado, viendo como el agua caliente mojaba todo el cuerpo de Bulma, entró en ella sin previo aviso. Bulma estalló en un grito de dolor, sintiendo como él entraba su enorme miembro erecto en ella. Eso era una razón más para ser un orgulloso y arrogante. Lo cierto es que Bulma se sorprendió mucho la primera vez que vio ese gran tamaño. Comenzaron las embestidas. Con suavidad, entraba y salia de ella, mezclando el agua con sus flujos vaginales, lo que hacia más suaves las embestidas.

-Más...- susurró Bulma en su oído- más rápido, por favor...-

La excitación de vegeta subió como la espuma. No pudo evitar empezar a embestirla con una fuerza descomunal, haciendo que ella gritara con fuerza, mezclando ese dolor con ese gran toque de placer

-Vegeta, estoy...- gimió una vez más- estoy en mi límite...- Vegeta sonrió orgulloso

-Yo también, Bulma...- la miró fijamente a los ojos- corrámonos juntos...- en dos fuertes embestidas más, arrugaron sus gritos en un fuerte beso,arrugando ambos sus cejas, saboreando los dulces orgasmos, y el caliente flujo de Vegeta que comenzaba a emerger con fuerza en abundancia dentro de ella.

Unos minutos después, Bulma se encontraba desnuda junto a Vegeta, sentada en el borde de la piscina con los pies dentro del agua, agarrando el brazo de Vegeta y descansando en su pectoral. Vegeta, con sus boxers puestos y su musculatura definida desnuda, con los pies también dentro de la piscina, miraba el agua pensativo.

-Ha sido genial Vegeta,- sonrió y besó su mejilla. Recordó aquellas palabras una vez más, ''te necesito''. Era imposible comentárselas a Vegeta, sabía que su orgullo actuaría con enfado, así que prefirió guardar esa frase en su corazón.-

-Sí...- seguía pensativo, cosa que Bulma notó-

-¿Ocurre algo?- le miró preocupada. Él estuvo genial, pero , ¿y ella? apenas le había tocado porque él se lo pidió.¿ Estaría Vegeta frustrado por la poca actividad de ella?.

-Yo...- se rascó su puntiagudo negro cabello- no es nada...- el orgullo actuó de nuevo

-Vegeta, por favor...- clavó sus ojos preocupados en él- dímelo, por favor...- Con el carácter que tenia Bulma con los demás, solo él conseguía endulzarla de esa manera, y viceversa a lo que le ocurría a él con su orgullo, Bulma era la única persona en todo el universo que conseguía apaciguarle un rato.

-¿Le has dicho eso a algún hombre más?- miró a otro lado, orgulloso, escondiendo su mirada-

-¿Cómo? - Bulma no lograba entender de que hablaba-

-Has, digo...quiero decir...- aclaró su garganta intentando no perder su arrogancia- ¿con cuantos hombres has estado... o has hecho estas cosas? cuantos te han tocado como yo...- la miró clavando sus oscuros ojos en esos cristales azules de Bulma. Se sorprendió muchísimo ante esa tremenda pregunta, y se apoyó en el pectoral de Vegeta.

-La verdad... solo tú me has tocado así, quiero decir...-

-¿Cómo? y, ¿todo ese tiempo que estuviste con ese débil perdedor estúpido?- refiriéndose a Yamcha-

-No...- miró el agua entristecida, apartándose un poco de Vegeta- yo jamás llegué hasta ese punto con él, siempre, me reservaba para alguien especial, no estaba segura así que..., le dije que me esperara pero... creo que se cansó de ello y por eso comenzó compulsivamente a salir con otras mujeres...- sonrió muy apenada- ¿pero sabes? no me importa porque, luego llegaste tú, me diste mi primera vez, y, me diste a mi hijo... no podría esperar más de ti y, me alegro de haberte esperado...- clavó sus ojos azules en Vegeta.

Para un hombre Saiyan lo más importante siempre era el amor por sus mujeres, aparte de las peleas. Dicen que cuando un Saiyan ama, lo hace de corazón, y eso significaba que Vegeta siempre estuvo equivocado...Bulma fue virgen desde el primer momento que estuvo con él...y eso para un Saiyan, era el honor más grande que existía frente a mil universos juntos. Sin pensárselo dos veces , la cargó en volandas, sorprendiéndola, y se dirigió hasta el dormitorio, apoyándola con cuidado en la cama, fundiendo sus labios junto a los de ella, en un beso apasionado y tranquilo, preparado para una segunda ronda, pero... esta vez llena con más delicadeza y amor, que nunca.


End file.
